These Trying Times
by nishinoryu
Summary: Kagome is finally starting high school with all of her friends. In a very wealthy society where appearances are everything, how do the less fortunate fare?
1. Chapter 1

**These Trying Times**

Hey guys! I thought I'd try my hand at this fanfic business and so here we go! My first fic. Nothing too original, a nice slice-of-life high school story. It's a good formula that I've seen a lot and I wanted to try my hand at it. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think.

**Summary**: Kagome is finally starting high school with all of her friends. In a very wealthy society where appearances are everything, how do the less fortunate fare?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the affiliated characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the proper, affiliated companies. This is not for any profit, etc, etc.

A lone figure sprinted through the freshly fallen snow. His silvery white hair is nearly invisible against the background. The boy, a mere five years old, ran through the back alleys with a meager meal in his hands. His senses,smothered by the smells of smog and filth. He couldn't remember how long he had been running, only that it had been some time, since the angry shouts had finally faded. Finally, he reaches the dark corner where he had left his sickly mother in search of food. She remained as he had left her, slumped against the wall. Yet something was different...he couldn't quite place it.

"Mama, I brought back the food." His only response is the nighttime sounds that fill the city streets. "Mama, wake up. You'll never get better if you don't eat."

"Mama?..."

_10 years later_

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BE- *SLAM!*

"Kagome! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

Fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi was never one for early mornings, yet she couldn't help but feel excited.

"I'm starting high school!"

"I haven't seen Sango-chan all summer. I wonder if she and Miroku have finally settled their differences..."

While Kagome had never been the most popular girl, she had her fair share of admirers. A natural beauty, with quite generous _developments_, both she and Sango had their fair share of awkward confessions. Being a nice girl, Kagome gave almost everyone a fair shot, but nothing ever seemed to click...

Quickly grabbing a slice of toast, she ran past the kitchen

"Bye mama! Bye Souta!"

As she made her way down the long flight of stairs a purple Bentley convertible pulled up along the sidewalk.

"Need a ride?"

Miroku had his signature, mischievous smile on his face and Sango looked like she was ready to burst at the sight of her "long-lost" friend.

"Nice ride Miroku," she said as she hopped in the back. "You're dad take over another company or something?"

"Being partners to one of the largest tech firms in Japan sure has its perks, and I was never one to argue with a good thing."

Given her earlier tardiness, Kagome was surprised to find that they were actually quite early.

"So San-chan, how was America?"

"Oh gosh Kagome, it was so much fun! Even though I spent most of the time with my family, it was so different. And the boys! Oh my god the boys were sooooo cute!" Miroku looked a bit disconcerted at this bit of her story.

Kagome could only pout at her friend's good fortune. "No fair Sango, you have to take me with you, next time you go."

As they finished up their conversation, a black Hummer and a silver Mercedes pulled up next to them. Kouga hopped out of his metallic monster while Sesshomaru and Rin stepped out of the Mercedes.

"Rin! How have you been?! I haven't seen you in forever!" The girls immediately swarmed her, catching up on the whatever.

There was a lull in the conversation when Miroku spoke up. "Sesshomaru, didn't you say that your brother would be joining us this year?" Sesshomaru only gave a slight nod in reply.

"Oh no guys class is starting soon. We can't be late on our first day!" Kagome said as she ran off with the rest of the gang trailing behind...

"Welcome to your first year at Tokyo Academy! You represent the finest that this city has to offer, and when you leave these grand halls, you will become the leaders and innovators of the next generations! We hope you enjoy your time here with us!"

Kagome noted that her homeroom teacher was an elderly woman who seemed very kind, but was by no means a pushover. Still, she seemed to have a certain dislike for formalities, and did not even give them a last name, saying they could simply address her a Kaede-sensei. As she finished up, everyone's attention was drawn to the classroom door, which slowly slid open.

"Young man, you've only been here one day and you're already late."

"Sorry sensei, it won't happen again," he mumbled.

"Well come in and have a seat. I won't be so lenient next time..."

As he walked to take the empty seat next to Miroku, Kagome realized, this must have been the brother that Miroku mentioned earlier. The likeness was uncanny. He was very tall; almost as tall as Sesshomaru. Probably around 6'5". He also had that distinct silvery mane that cascaded down his back. His eyes though...his eyes seemed so different. While they were indeed the same molten amber color, his eyes seemed to smother everything with a fiery intensity, while Sesshomaru regarded everyone with a hard iciness...except for Rin.

"Ah! Mr. Takahashi is it? I forgot. You aren't allowed to wear hats of bandanas at this school. We adhere to a very strict dress code. Please remove your bandana."

Though he seemed hesitant at first, slowly, he removed his bandana. Kagome's attention was drawn by a few of her classmates who gasped at this new development. This exotic looking man was no youkai, he has two pointed dog ears perched atop his silvery head. This boy was a hanyou. Even with the growing acceptance and integration of the youkai populace, hanyou were still incredibly rare by modern standards. Whispers started flying across the room.

"Quiet! This is your first day and I'm not going to make you do anything serious...however, you will still respect this classroom and its procedures...You may chat among yourselves quietly for the rest of class." And with that, Kaede took a seat at her desk.

Kagome immediately turned to Sango. "What do you think of Takahashi?"

"He's definitely Sesshomaru's brother...He's actually pretty cute." She said with a giggle.

"Oh don't I know it. But...something's kind of off with him, don't ya think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it's probably just my imagination or something."

People began to file out as class ended and head off to wherever their next class was.

_at lunch_

"Hey Sango. Ready for lunch?"

"Oh my god yes! I'm so hungry...I can't believe we even got through that last period. Who lectures on the first day?"

"It's ok, let's go find Miroku and grab some food."

"Yea I guess...hey, what's going on over there?"

As they walked over to the crows that had form, a few voices were barely audible over the dull roar of the halls.

"Hey half-breed, what the fuck do you think you're doing here huh?"

"Yea man, didn't anyone teach you anything? You don't belong here. Matter of fact, you don't belong anywhere."

A loud thunk was heard as the assailant landed a right hook and Inuyasha collided with the steel door. Seeing Inuyasha slumped on the ground seemed to egg the crowd on.

"Get up half-breed!"

"Fight back!"

"Look he's scared!"

"How Pathetic!"

Kagome sent Sango a worried look.

"Should we do something?"

"These guys have always been assholes. Remember middle school Kagome? How many times did they start stupid stuff like this? They're never gonna change..."

"We can't just leave him here.."

"Alright, let's go get someone."

As they fled the scene to find help, they found one of the PE coaches who was also on his lunch break.

"Daraku-sensei! Come quick! The upperclassmen have started a fight in the halls!"

"What? On the first day? What's the matter with these people?!"

As the reptilian youkai approached the crowd, he realized the situation at hand. It has gotten much worse than when Kagome and Sango had found him. Inuyasha was sprawled across the floor in a pool of his own blood. There was even blood smeared on parts of the wall were he made contact. "All right, everyone clear out! Now! Unless you all want to get kicked out after you first day back." As everyone went back to get lunch, Daraku-sensei walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a less than gentle kick in the gut. "Get up punk. Haven't you gotten enough attention for one day?" Kagome gasped out loud. What was going on? "I know you're tougher than that. Or are hanyou really so weak? Go get yourself cleaned up..." And with that he turned to leave.

Sango nervously approached Inuyasha who was still slumped on the floor. "Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Without saying anything, Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and limped off down the hallway. Not sure whether to follow, they decided to go find Miroku. When they found him at a lunch table with Kouga and Rin, they settled down with their own trays.

"Hey Miroku, did you see the fight out in the hallways?"

"Fight? You call that a fight? That was just some plain old beating. Inuyasha wouldn't even fight back...It looked brutal."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea, Sesshomaru told me his name, when I asked earlier today."

Kagome had been quiet this whole time, but decided to speak up.

"Sango, are you sure we shouldn't have gone after him? He looked so bad when we left..."

Kouga decided to interject. "It wouldn't have made a difference. He's already fucked. This isn't going to be the end of it. Not by a long shot. Hey, who knows. Maybe it'll toughen him up."

"Kouga, are you chuckling? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sango 's face was flushed with anger.

Miroku had to agree. "Yea man, that's fucked..."

"Hey dude, don't hate on me. This is how youkai work man. You gotta get you shit together. No one is gonna look out for you like that. Not at this age. The strong rise to the top and the weak disappear from sight. That's how it's been for centuries and it's not likely to change."

Kagome couldn't help but worry for the rest of the day. A few minutes into her last period of the day, Inuyasha stumbled into the classroom. While Kagome had to admit, he was looking a lot better than earlier, he was still looking pretty rough.

"Mr. Takahashi, you're late...and the other teachers tell me, this isn't the first time. This can't go on if you expect to do well here."

"I understand ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now take your seat."

Kagome discreetly passed a note to Sango under her desk.

_What the hell is wrong with the staff here? He's obviously injured and there's no way that didn't hear about the fight..._

_I don't know Kags, but we can't do anything about it now. Lets hang out after school, we can talk about it then..._

Kagome was about to was about to write back when Kaede suddenly entered the room.

"May I help you Kaede-sensei?"

"My apologies Akan-sensei, but Inuyasha left his things in the infirmary and I was asked to deliver them."

As she turned to give Inuyasha his backpack, she looked a bit startled. "My word...boy, what happened to you?"

"I wasn't watching where I was going and fell down a rather unfortunately long flight of stairs ma'am."

Kaede clearly wasn't convinced, but she seemed to let it slide. "Alright well, be more careful in the future boy. You won't be able to graduate, if you're out with injuries all the time..."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for your concern ma'am."

The class finally ended and everyone was either leaving, or just waiting around to get picked up. The gang met up in the parking lot and were trying to decide what to do. "Well, we don't have too much to do since it's only the first day. Do you guys wanna go hang out?"

"I'm down. Who's house are we crashing?" Miroku asked, looking around.

Kouga was the first to speak up. "Dude, we all got mansions big enough for any shit we decide to do, but I'm not cleaning up again after last time..."Miroku could only chuckle.

Sango looked at him pointedly. "Kouga, that entire party was your fault and it wouldn't have been so bad if you guys didn't drinks so much..."

Kouga had a fond smile on his face. "Yea..."

Rin was getting tired of the decision, and decided to make an executive decision. "Sesshy's got the biggest house and there's hardly ever anyone home. Why don't we do there?"

Everyone's face lit up. "Oh yea dude, don't you live alone? Why do you need such a big ass house anyway?"

Sesshomaru only nodded his consent and began walking with Rin back to his Mercedes.

Kouga had an awkward look on his face. "How did a guy like him, land a girl like Rin?"

Sango laughed. "We're not quite sure, but they're so cute together. They've been together since Rin was in the 6th grade and they're adorable together."

Miroku couldn't help himself. "I don't know babe. I think we look way better together."

"Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you...We're not together!...and get your hand OFF MY ASS!" She yelled as she smacked him upside the head. "The only reason I've managed to be grope free today is because we only have 3 classes together, and you don't sit close enough!"

Miroku sighed, "I know, it's just not fair..." Kagome was used to this and began walking to Miroku's car. "Oh yea!" She realized.

"Hey Sesshomaru, is Inuyasha going to be there?" Sesshomaru gave pause before replying, "You'll hardly notice him. Sometimes I even forget he lives there. He prefers to keep to himself."

"Doesn't he need a ride?"

"He got here by himself..."

*sigh* "Fine whatever, don't be a good brother."

"Half brother," Sesshomaru corrected.

Kouga slowly passed by in his Hummer. "Alright, so everyone is meeting up as Sessh's place?"

They all nodded in affirmative and headed out of the parking lot.

DANG! That was long...(Right? I wouldn't know...) Anyway, that's the first part of my first fanfic! Huzzah!Sorry if some chars seem a bit OOC, I took a bit of artistic liberties. ;P Reviews and criticisms are always welcome. Take it easy on the first timer eh? Thanks so much. I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say and am open to suggestions for ideas as well. I'll try to update soon! Until next time then!

-nishinoryu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once everyone arrived at Takashi mansion, they finally decided to settle down in the lounge. This was a rather unique lounge like none Kagome had ever seen before. it was hardwood floor, but most of the entire inside of the room was sunken below ground level and was filled with a giant futon-like mattress of some sort. Kind of like a bounce house. What remained of the actual hardwood floor had some furniture and storage capacity, but it was clear that the room was made with comfort and laziness in mind; two of Kagome's favorite things. She instantly fell in love with the room. The walls were a stark white, but the sunken floor and mattress was a deep scarlet, that stirred almost passionate and unfamiliar feelings within her. The colors complemented each other very well. It also seemed to be almost untouched.

"This room is amazing Sesshomaru, I love it! Kagome beamed. "It could only have been custom designed, where did you get such an idea?"

"I did not design the room...Inuyasha did. It is themed in all of his favorite colors and styles. It was only recently finished which is why it appears rather untouched, though Inuyasha spends most of his time in here. I merely led you here as I thought it suited our rather large group.

Sang decided to speak up. "Wow, I can't believe he designed this all by himself. He's got quite the eye for contemporary architecture. Will he be joining us?" She asked. "It is his favorite room right?"

"No he will most likely be staying in his room. He designed it in a similar fashion and will provide a suitable substitute."

Kagome fretted at this, "Why don't we ask him to join us. We're taking over his favorite room, and he was injured today too! We can at least afford him this comfort!"

As she said this, all heads turned to see Inuyasha enter the room. His eyes widened marginally as he noticed all the company and swiftly turned on his heels.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome shouted out. "Won't you join us?"

Inuyasha only gave momentary pause, before heading downstairs to his room. A frown marred Kagome's pretty features as she saw that her attempt at getting him to open up was for naught.

Sesshomaru was growing irritated at the girls continuous insistence that his half-brother could be "saved."

"Leave him be Kagome. He is hurt; in more ways than you can imagine. Just let him lick his wounds and hide away. He's grown rather good at it." He said almost snidely, though Rin saw through it. He was frustrated...and disappointed. Sesshomaru continued. "He's been like that since he was five years old when I found him. Your self-righteous crusade will end in frustration and failure." Rin knew that Sesshomaru was not nearly as cold as he portrayed himself to be. She could only guess that he spoke from personal experience. Kagome, was not so keen.

"How can you say something like that?! He is your brother! The only family you have left! Why don't you help him!"

"_Half_-brother! And you would do well to remember that girl! We only share our father's blood, and he can't even live up to that. It is wasted on him!" He said bitterly. "I have already done all I can for him. I have already provided him with everything I can offer. Do not presume to speak to me as if you know what you are talking about."

"You could have at least helped him out at school today!"

"I have already told you, do not make me repeat myself! Do not presume to speak to me as if you have the slightest indication of what you are talking about! Kouga already told you why we cannot interfere. I am bound to the law of supremacy just like all others. Even more so, since I will be graduating this year and have already been running my father's business for some years now. My peers extend beyond the mindless masses of our school. I have to deal with some of the most influential and powerful youkai in the world. And as I can't simply kill them for disagreeing with me, I have to keep up appearances... "

Having spoken his peace, he took Rin and retreated to his own private sanctuary; his study. He needed to work out some frustration...

Miroku decided to interrupt the awkward silence. "So...since Sesshomaru has seen fit to go boink Rin's brains out...how about we see how comfy this lounge really is?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at Sango.

"Sango's face matched the deep crimson of the spongy surface they were on, though be it from anger of embarrassment, no one was quite sure. "Why can't you keep your stupid, hentai thoughts to yourself?! No one wants to hear that shit!" She exclaimed as she began beating him with the countless pillows that surrounded them.

Kouga surprised Kagome by pulling her close and gripping her shoulder. She wasn't sure if he was trying to calm her down, or hit on her...

"Seriously Kagome," he said as he gently stroked circles on her back. "Don't get so hung up on this. There's virtually nothing we can do about it and you'll only get yourself hurt."

"Okay, looks like he's not trying to seduce me." She though, relaxing a bit.

"Youkai law is the unwritten code, stronger than any bill or legislation that must be enforced. No one breaks the code, no one wants to die that badly. You could turn to the humans to help, but relations with youkai are tolerable at best. And even though they're improving, I can't even begin to tell you how most of them feel about hanyou."

I shouldn't have to tell you." He corrected himself.

"It's so stupid! Why?! Who said that he would have to suffer like this just because he is the way he is?! What kind of crap is that?!"

"Kagome, you're already 15. You're have your fair share of _not fair_ and _stupid bullshit._ You should know that by now. And even though most youkai see hanyou as disgraceful curs, it has a lot to do with the fact that they are generally so weak. Sure they have the potential to be just as strong as any youkai that would challenge them, but they don't know how to control it. That in itself is one of the most disgraceful things. They become mindless beasts, lashing out at everything around them. Their potential is wasted on them. And don't get me wrong, just like humans, there are youkai who don't agree with it. But they are so few in numbers, they couldn't even hope to scratch the surface of the matter. You'd think that he would get more respect as a member of the ruling Inu clan and one of the greatest powers in all of youkai history, but it only serves to further burden him. That a lord as great as his father, could fall so low. Most will never even give him a chance, let alone accept him."

Kagome hated feeling so helpless. She wanted to support Inuyasha, but it seemed more and more like something she would end up having to live with.

_at school the next day_

Inuyasha got to school same as always. He knew what Rin meant to his brother and wouldn't dream of taking that from him. Sesshomaru had already given him so much, and he was still such a burden to him. Sure it was something as simple as a ride to and from school, but he had two good legs. There was no reason he couldn't walk. And sure, they owned several cars, but he disliked the confined space of the small metal boxes. They were okay occasionally, but her preferred leaping across the rooftops. It was once of the few places where he could be at ease.

He was still a little sore form yesterday, but it would pass shortly. He walked in with the same dull presence hoping he could get through the day without incident, but his hopes weren't set too high... A foul stench reached his nose as he continued down the hall toward his locker. Bright colors covered his locker. Half-breed, go die, no one wants you. Countless phrases covered his locker in a foul-smelling paint. He was hardly surprised...and he knew that is cleaned it off, new graffiti would in the same place tomorrow. The fumes were making him light-headed so he quickly grabbed his books and left for class.

Kagome noticed an odd amount of whispers and snickers in the halls this morning as she looked for her friends. A cute little blonde girl passed by and she overheard Inuyasha's name as the blond was whispering to her friends.

"I should have known...of course it would be about Inuyasha." It was then that she noticed all the writing on what she could only assume to be Inuyasha's locker. She quickly turned away in search of her friends. This was getting out of hand.

When she found them, they had already gathered at the foot of the stairs.

"Can you believe that this nonsense with Inuyasha has already started again? And this early in the morning too... "

Sango could only sigh. "I know. I feel bad for the guy. Maybe we really should do something? I mean I know we talked about his yester day but still..."

Everyone looked to Sesshomaru.

"You may do as you please. I cannot forbid you from interacting with my brother. Just don't get your hopes up..."

Kagome had taken notice of Inuyasha in every class that they shared. He was so quiet and reserved, it made approaching him very difficult. She always felt nervous, as if she were trying to corner a wounded animal. She didn't want him to lash out at her. She finally decided that she and Sango would approach him during their PE period as Daraku-sensei was usually very laid back as long as no one was annoying him. Today they would have a free period as long as they did something remotely active while socializing. She and Sango found him alone on the track. He was so absorbed in his run that he didn't even notice them approaching. Kagome and Sango shared a look.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know...he looks so focused."

"I don't really mind the view either "

"Sango!" Kagome's face flushed when she looked back at Inuyasha. He was shirtless, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Each and every muscle was clearly defined, stretching and compressing with each movement. He snapped out of his state when he finally took not of the two girls standing at the edge of the track. Thinking that they wanted to run together, he turned to leave.

"Wait! Inuyasha-kun!" Kagome called out. "Can we talk for a bit?"

Inuyasha did not respond, but he also stayed where he was.

Seeing him pause, Kagome grew a little bolder. "Inuyasha, I'm Kagome. This is my friend Sango. We're friends with your brother."

He only nodded. "We were wondering if perhaps, you wouldn't mind eating lunch with us? We see the awful things that happen to you here and we want you to know that we don't feel the same as everyone else here." Seeing Kagome, Sango decided to speak up as well.

"Our friends are all very accepting and kind people. We just want you to know that you don't have to be so alone all the time." She gave him a pretty smile.

Inuyasha smiled a little in return and Kagome swore it was one of the most attractive things she had ever seen. Both girls flushed a pretty shade of pink. "Thank you for going out of your way to ask me. However, I don't think it would be a good idea..."

"Why not?" Kagome asked

"Well you know how I am...how the school sees me. It would be better for you to just not involve yourselves. I am thankful enough that you don't share in their views and join in their actions, but we've only just started school and if you hope for a good rest of high school, you'd probably better avoid me." He said with a sad smile. Sango was the first to speak up.

"Don't be ridiculous! We're not gunning for homecoming queen or anything like that. We have our friends and we love them more than anything. I couldn't care less what the rest of this petty school thinks."

"Thank you. You are a very strong girl." Sango blushed at his compliment.

He turned to them, "You both are. " After a moment's pause he seemed to make up his mind. "alright. I'll join you. But please, if it becomes troublesome let me know. I know what it's like being on this side of the tracks and I wouldn't wish it upon you two. " Sharing a high-five the girls walked off together.

As the last class before lunch ended Inuyasha walked out with Kagome and Sango. It was nice to finally enjoy some company, but he still couldn't shake his nerves. He knew something was going to happen. Something always happened. Right before they were going to enter the food court, a fist came out of nowhere and Inuyasha was knocked off of his feet. A wolf youkai grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing with these two beautiful ladies?" The boy asked. " What makes you think they want you around? We already told you, nobody wants you around. Or are you just slow?"

Kagome grabbed his arm. "Stop it! If anyone here is slow it's you! We were having a perfectly pleasant conversation until you came and sucker punched him you jerk!"

A crowd had already formed again and the usual aggressors began stepping up again.

"Stay out of this girls! This filth needs to learn his place..."

Miroku showed up next to Sango and with him, the rest of their friends. Inuyasha did not acknowledge their presence. He wouldn't bring them into this. The wolf suddenly stopped. "Kouga!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Come here." Kouga complied, much to the confusion of his friends. You may be next in line to lead the pack, but your father thinks you reckless and foolish. He stripped you of your prince hood until you could prove otherwise. Isn't that correct?" Kouga could only nod. "Then, that leaves me as head until you reclaim your place. As such I am compelled to inquire, what do you think of the half-breed?" "Was this wolf turning this into some kind of public show? Kagome could only hope Kouga knew what he was doing. Kouga finally spoke up. "I can't image that he would stand a chance against any of us. Even if he is of the ruling Inu clan. That being said, he has never crossed me so I have had no need to address him. Why then, do you feel compelled to go out of your way to make a point that is already commonly accepted?" The older youkai narrowed his eyes. "I don't like your attitude boy...prove your loyalty. Obey your leader. Strike him! Strike him down!" Kouga seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then, his leg whipped around lighting fast in a perfect round house kick. A sick crack was heard as Kouga made contact with Inuyasha's jaw. The hanyou flew back into the opposite wall with a loud thud.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. "Kouga, what the hell?!" She screamed. Sesshomaru restrained her, but it seemed that he too had enough. Though he did not go to his brother he did speak. Not used to hearing the powerful youkai speak, the halls instantly grew quiet. "My father was the greatest and most powerful youkai to step upon this earth." A couple growls began to arise from several youkai in the crow. "I hope his blood is not wasted upon you, whelp."

Inuyasha seemed to take this as some sort of invitation. Had Sesshomaru just given Inuyasha permission to fight back? Before anyone could figure out what he meant, Inuyasha struck. He was completely different. As if something that he help back within him was finally released. The wolf didn't stand a chance. Inuyasha swept his feet and was upon him instantly. Blow after blow, punch after punch, the wolf couldn't even fight back. Inuyasha was about to strike again, but stopped mid swing. He looked at his opponent below him. Not even conscious, blood completely cover the wolf's face. There were deep gashes and large bruises all over. As he stood up, the other youkai who had previously joined in with the wolf began to back away. The entire crowd seemed to be backing off, as if Inuyasha would come after them next. Eventually, if was just the gang standing in the hall.

Miroku was the first to speak up. "Inuyasha, that was amazing. I'm Miroku. Sango told me about you during class. I hope we can become close friends." He said with a smile. Kouga was up next. " Hey man, sorry about that kick...don't take it personally. You know how it is...right?" He asked sheepishly. Kagome got over her initial reaction upon hearing this and was instantly angry again.

"Wait yea Kouga, what the hell was that?! How could you?!"

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "It was a direct order Kagome. I couldn't disobey. It would have meant my life."

Rin was growing uncomfortable with the atmosphere that had developed and decided to diffuse the situation. "Okay guys well I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Can we please go get lunch before the period ends?" Dropping the subject, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him into the cafeteria with the others. Inuyasha smirked to himself. "Maybe this year _will_ be different.

Finished! Sorry this took so long to put up. I'm moving into my dorm so I spent the last few days preparing. On the flip side, I'm already halfway done with the next part so you expect that soon-ish! Thanks for reading! Feel free to share any comments or ideas you'd like to see! :)

-nishinoryu


End file.
